New messaging applications are introduced to the marketplace frequently and often provide a single unique feature or differentiator. Some of these become successful long term while many others are brief fads that are quickly dropped in favor of something else. Some of the main drawbacks for users in adopting new messaging applications include needing to sign up for a new messaging network and then getting their friends and contacts to adopt it too.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.